Various types of office partition systems have been developed. In order to reduce noise levels, known office partitions may include sound-absorbing panels comprising cloth, porous backing material, and other such materials that are configured to absorb sound. Office partitions/walls may include glass or other transparent panels that permit users to see through the partition/wall. However, known glass panels typically reflect a relatively high percentage of the sound incident on the glass partition.